As mobile devices increase in processing power, the number of services provided by the mobile devices has also increased. The services provided by mobile devices include voice services, multimedia services, messaging services, and the like, and the use of such services may result in high utilization of cellular networks (e.g., cellular data networks) resources. To ease the burden on cellular network infrastructure, many mobile devices are operable to establish connections to various types of networks, such as cellular networks (e.g., 2nd Generation (2G) networks, 3rd Generation (3G) networks) and wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) networks. A mobile device may establish an active Wi-Fi session via a Wi-Fi network, and a service may be provided to the mobile communication devices via active Wi-Fi session and the Wi-Fi network, rather than the cellular network. Thus, demand for cellular network resources may be reduced by providing services to the mobile devices via Wi-Fi networks, rather than the cellular network.
However, Wi-Fi networks tend to have smaller coverage areas (e.g., a building or a portion of a building) than cellular network coverage areas, which may cover an entire metropolitan area. As the mobile devices are moved around, they may periodically move into and out of a coverage area of one or more Wi-Fi networks. If the mobile device initiates use of a service via an active Wi-Fi session while within the coverage area of a Wi-Fi network, and then subsequently moves outside of the coverage area of the Wi-Fi network during the active Wi-Fi session, the session may terminate, which may result in loss of data or otherwise make the use of the service at the mobile device a frustrating experience for the user. Thus, although the use of multiple networks to provide services to a mobile device has reduced the demand for resources on the cellular network, the provisioning of such services to the mobile devices via Wi-Fi and cellular networks may not provide a seamless user experience, which may be frustrating for users of the mobile devices.